1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a power supply system and a fuel cell vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-348530, for example, describes a fuel cell vehicle including a power supply system in which a fuel cell is connected to a load through a first voltage adjusting device and a power storage device is connected to the load through a second voltage adjusting device so that the load is driven by the fuel cell and the power storage device.